


A Moment in the Life(less)

by TotallyHuman



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Halloween, Drabble, F/F, I just had to, Just a verse in a halloween world where they're their skins idk, Kissing, Mature for Innuendos, Vampire Satya, Zombie Fareeha
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-11
Updated: 2016-10-11
Packaged: 2018-08-21 22:52:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8263388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TotallyHuman/pseuds/TotallyHuman
Summary: Fareeha’s joint was marred, her arm having obviously been torn from the socket. Now the seam, ragged and without beauty where the dead flesh of either end was shoved back together. Satya was making feather light ministrations with her fingers, controlling the dark magic that was toying in geometric electric currents along the injury, melding the parts back together. It’s not like Fareeha’s body could heal itself.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a snippet I wrote in like 30 minutes once I saw the new skins, they're so lovely tbh. Sorry for any mistakes, I skimmed for them but didn't really thoroughly do so, do tell me if you spot one

“You should be more careful fighting those zomnics, dear Fareeha,” an accented voice said lightly. 

Satya was poised by a metal table where Fareeha was on the edge of, her hands hovering over the joint of Fareeha’s shoulder. The room they were in was a laboratory, albeit one much more organized and austere in comparison to the infamous uncleanliness of Mr. Junkenstein’s on the other side of town. But it was dimmed in lighting all the way around, filled to the brim with occult-based knick-knacks, books, and items. But not in the same manner of Angela’s witch shop below, which often supplied Satya’s work in the laboratory at the top of the tower both workplaces were situated in. 

Fareeha’s joint was marred, her arm having obviously been torn from the socket. Now the seam, ragged and without beauty where the dead flesh of either end was shoved back together. Satya was making feather light ministrations with her fingers, controlling the dark magic that was toying in geometric electric currents along the injury, melding the parts back together in a way that would undoubtedly be painful for someone who could actually feel pain. It’s not like Fareeha’s body could heal itself.

Fareeha smiled and joked, “What’s the worst that could happen if I’m not? They’ll kill me?”

Satya hummed back her amusement, her facial reaction wasn’t much - it never was, by simplicity of Satya’s nature. But both women were in tune enough to know that the small reactions were just as good as if Satya had doubled over in laughter. 

“I suppose. But do you enjoy losing limbs so often? You know how Angela despairs over every instance.” said Satya, her tone fair and flat as she casually noted Angela.

“I make it up to her,” Fareeha chimed back. Satya and she locked eyes: the bloody red of them, drowned in the grey tone of Satya’s skin indicating her nature just as the pale, colorless irises sat in the sunken, rotten eye sockets showed Fareeha’s. They are undead of different kinds, but dead nonetheless. Perhaps Angela was awfully fearless to be with either of them, but they both knew Angela didn’t get nearly enough credit for her formidability. Especially given the nasty little world that Was their normal.

Satya raised one brow slightly at Fareeha’s remark. She finished binding Fareeha’s arm with a flourish of her fingers just as Fareeha’s opposite arm came to wind around her waist. Satya could see the way Fareeha’s lax expression begged for a kiss at the edges, and the faintest of smiles curved feather-light over her lips. 

There was pause as Satya made Fareeha wait for it, missing even the anticipatory huffs that a living couple may have but thick with the vanilla excitement nonetheless. Even when Satya was mortal, she had never found another who made her want for these things - to return a kiss or let someone hook their arm around her as Fareeha does. 

Satya took a strand of dark, thin hair in her hand and caressed it before she leaned down to press a kiss to Fareeha’s grim lips. Her fangs bumped gingerly against Fareeha’s teeth, and the dug for a moment into the dead nerves of her lower lip - it was always an itching habit to bite, and Satya didn’t have to be careful with Fareeha as she did with Angela. Both women had their own appeal in those respects as well. 

Like now, Satya found an unconscious relief in not finding the urgent, lethal desire to suck the life from Fareeha, since she has none to give. Literally, at least. There is only the want to explore her, again.

Fareeha’s tasteless tongue met Satya’s and her arm pulled Satya closer between her legs to deepen the kiss. One of Satya’s hands rested precariously at the side of Fareeha’s jaw, her thumb beneath it and her fingers splayed over Fareeha’s subtle cheekbone. Then the hand moved to swipe beneath Fareeha’s chin as Satya pulled her head back, feeling some inversion of heat in her face. Or her mind. 

“Angela should be home before daybreak,” Fareeha said lowly, “you could be there while I… explain, the arm.” Fareeha’s lips curve, and Satya was already understanding. Fareeha’s head tilted and she continued, “Even if you don’t feel like touching,”  Fareeha compromised, her hand nuzzling Satya’s side through the fabric of her clothes.

  
Satya smiled, “I’m sure I can be a creative force regardless of physical intervention, yes.”

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly I wrote this on impulse with no idea what to do. I wnna write more for this verse though! So totally hit me up with prompts for the world! Please! I welcome it whole heartedly. Either here in the comments or @galaxynoxious.tumblr.com


End file.
